


Blade同人－剑始：权杖之锁

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma





	Blade同人－剑始：权杖之锁

一年年的流逝，就好似清水咽下喉咙的那一瞬间般短暂。  
剑崎也站在那里等了两天两夜，只是对他来讲那短得也不能算是等待。  
他准备了红百合，至于花语，那是这一年来他从一个老者那里听说的。  
他决定送给始。可能这种花现在并不好找，但是他还是费尽心思筹集到。

但是当他们见面的时候，始却有些怀念的笑了。其实最初的时候剑崎觉得始是那种不轻易言笑的人，他们的对话也处处是隔阂。  
历经那么多年后再次相遇，他便一直感到始对于自己的执着和在意。随后一年一次的相遇，两个人平静度过，虽然也往往做出来一些出格的事情。

“为什么笑？”剑崎欣赏月色下的始，把那个显得珍贵的微笑收入眼底。  
始捧着红百合，的确是好大一束，他已经有两三年没见过这种花了吧。  
“因为很怀念，”始淡淡的开口，抬头对上眼前温柔的人。  
“怀念什么？”剑崎温柔的问道。  
“你最开始消失后，我也买过红百合。想给你，却找不到你。”始微微眯起来眼睛。  
不知道过了那么多年，这个话题是值得悲伤还是仅仅为追忆。  
但是及时过了数万年，他们还是不会忘记最初的伙伴。但他们的离去和那时世界的记忆已经无法再伤害剑崎他们俩个人了，唯有怀抱着那份回忆继续活下去。

“…谢谢你，那时候买了花给我。”虽然无法想象当时的情景，但是剑崎还是诚心诚意的被感动到。  
要说始的表情没变化，那是骗人的。他比几年前要坦然很多，那也是肯定的。所以他表情坦然自若的接受了剑崎改不了的作风，却感觉他其实内心很开心。  
“还有…对不起。那时候的花早就枯萎了吧。”为那件事道歉，还是那么温柔，却比那时的青年细腻了很多。  
始别扭的别过头，“你有点变了，沧桑了。”  
剑崎只能苦笑，他早就和那时候的毛头小子不一样了。但他觉得这句话始说的温柔，他也无法反驳。  
“因为活的久了，”剑崎说的很平静，他不再会因为孤独而阴郁冷漠，而是看开。  
他们很少交流这一年分开后各自看到的东西，毕竟里面遗憾的感悟总是太多。

翻着月光鳞片的海浪从深渊推向沙滩，那淡淡的光阻止不了他们彼此交汇的视线。  
红百合似乎被海风笼罩，带着哀伤的红色暗光。  
“这一束将来也会枯萎的，”剑崎发现自己对花做了怎样的事情，才觉得自己有些鲁莽。但是想不到的是，活得久了，这点事也会开始感慨了。  
始看着受到自己话题影响的剑崎，咬了咬后齿握紧了花束。  
“但是你还在，”始对世界上唯一的同伴说到。  
“嗯，我在，”剑崎目光带着笑意看去。  
两个人本来应该是敌人，撕战到最后的对手。

“所以，你在这里就好。”  
“只要你在，每年都可以遇见我。”  
他们对世界上唯一的伴侣如此说道。  
不怕看不到这一年的花，这是他们独有的权利。

花束被抛向空中，简易的丝带被海风打乱。  
红色的花瓣肆意散开，就是过去历史里的战争一样，平凌乱，但如今却是平静的，遮挡住了月光。  
红色的花如雨洒下。  
始落在剑崎身上，身下含入彼此的“勾锁”，将对方锁在身下。  
呼吸和肌肤，摩擦的温度和身边撒下的花瓣一样炙热。  
仅此一晚，待明年。


End file.
